


Babysitting Arrows

by TippenFunkaport



Series: SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aunt Adora needs to chill, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Glimbow Centric, I never tell you if she's actually pregnant or not because I am a JERK, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Talk, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: Comic antics ensue when Catra thinks Glimmer might be pregnant and Adora’s Aunt instincts go into overdrive.For the Glimbow Week Countdown Prompt: Pregnancy/ParentingThere's a prequel to this story here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884157
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: SPOP Canon Compliant Post-War Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877971
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020 countdown collection





	Babysitting Arrows

Glimmer was in the worst mood. Basically half a second away from crying or just absolutely exploding on the next person she saw. She teleported into the office in Adora and Catra’s rooms at Bright Moon to find Catra working on some paperwork at her desk, Melog curled up at her feet.

“Catra, do you know where Adora is?”

“She and Arrow Boy are still out on their run.” Catra glanced at the clock above the desk. “They should be back any minute. Why? What’s up?”

“There’s nobody at the alliance meeting right now!” Glimmer threw up her hands. She was never the first one at Princess Alliance meetings, let alone the only one. It wasn’t uncommon for one or two of them to miss it but everyone?

Catra put down her pen and turned to look at her. “Didn’t you cancel this week’s meeting? Something about giving everyone more time with the restorations before they had to check in?”

“No, I...” Glimmer paused. Now that she thought of it, that did sound familiar. “Oh, gods, I did, didn’t I?” She made a frustrated sound and sank down onto the little couch by the windows. “What is wrong with me today?”

Catra grinned. “Having a bad day, Sparkles?”

“I don’t know what my problem is. Do you know I put pepper in my coffee this morning? Salt, that would have at least been understandable — it’s the same color as sugar, at least — but pepper? And then I just kept forgetting and taking sips of it.” She lay back on the couch and covered her face with her hands. “And then I totally exploded on Bow.”

“Well, maybe he deserved it. What’d he say?”

“‘Isn’t that pepper?’”

Catra laughed, and Glimmer moved her hand just enough to glare at her. “Maybe I should just go back to bed and start the whole day over.”

“So let me get this straight.” Catra started ticking things off on her fingers. “You’re tired. Emotional. Having trouble remembering stuff. Do you boobs hurt?”

“Do my — Excuse me?” Glimmer couldn’t believe her sometimes.

“I’m just saying, maybe it’s not just Arrow Boy’s arrows that hit their target.” Catra cackled and Glimmer sat up.

“You think I’m PREGNANT?”

“You’re pregnant?” Adora had appeared in the doorway, in her workout clothes. She was suddenly next to her, clutching at her hands. “Glimmer! You and Bow are having a baby?”

“Hold on.” Glimmer needed to get a hold of this conversation again. Her brain was way too foggy to deal with this right now.

“Oh my gods, I’m so excited! I love you both so much! I’m going to be an aunt! This is amazing!” Before Glimmer knew what was happening, Adora had pulled her up into a crushing, and very sweaty, hug. Was she... crying? “What can I do? Can I get you something? Do you need to sit down? You should probably sit down.”

“Adora!” She swatted her friend away. “I’m not pregnant. I can’t be.”

“No?” Catra was still giving her that look of hers, the one that said she knew all about your problems and thought they were hilarious.

“I mean, fine, I guess I could be but... It’s too soon! We’ve only even talked about it once.” Glimmer ignored the creeping feeling setting over her skin and sat back down on the couch. “We’re planning on it. Having kids. Someday! Like, in the future. FAR in the future. And maybe we’d start trying. But not, like, very hard.”

Adora and Catra looked at each other and then at her. “What does that mean? Not trying very hard?”

Glimmer exhaled and hid her face in her hands again so they couldn’t see her blush. Just because some people around here like to broadcast every detail of their sex life... “Just, you know, the last few times we didn’t use a protection spell. Figured we’d kind of... leave it up to the universe, you know? I mean, it usually doesn’t happen right away, right?”

Catra cackled again. “Oh, Sparkles. That is not how it works.”

“Like you know so much about it!” Glimmer snapped. She wasn’t really being fair to her friends right now, but Catra couldn’t actually be right, could she? No, no way. She wasn’t going to start panicking about this. Catra was just talking out of her ass.

Oh, gods, but what if she wasn’t?

“The Horde actually covered this stuff in Force Captain orientation. Not that I attended but Scorpia filled me in on the details. They were pretty keen on us not getting pregnant. I’m surprised they didn’t just sterilize all of us. For all I know, they did!” Catra laughed and then seemed to realize that was pretty messed up and looked contemplative for a minute.

“I can’t believe there’s a baby in there right now.” Adora sat next to Glimmer on the couch and leaned down to talk to her belly. “Hello, baby! I’m your Aunt Adora. Aunt Catra and I are going to have so much fun with you! We’ll take you on adventures and teach you some combat basics and, oh, and you can ride my flying horse! You’ll love that!”

“Adora!” Glimmer shoved her friend away and jumped to her feet. What was with everyone today? “Stop it!”

“Glimmer, don’t get upset! It’s probably not good for the baby. Oh! You probably shouldn’t use your powers until the baby is born either. What if you teleported and left the baby behind?” Adora was looking at her with puppy dog eyes that would have made Bow proud.

“Not use my powers at all? Come on. My mom flew all the time when she was pregnant with me!”

“Flying is completely different than teleporting!” Adora practically shouted.

“They are both just... modes of transportation!” Glimmer waved her hand vaguely.

Catra was watching them, hand on chin. “She’s got a point, Sparkles. Teleporting makes me feel like I’m dying, can’t imagine being taken apart and put back together again is any good for a little baby.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t you start on me too! I’ve teleported like seven times this morning already. I teleported into this room a few minutes ago!”

Adora came to her side and put a hand on her arm. “But that was before you knew! I don’t know, Glimmer, I don’t think you should take the risk.”

“What risk?”

Glimmer shrieked at the sound of Bow’s voice. She whipped around and saw her husband standing in the doorway. She reached out automatically for Catra and Adora. In half a second, she’d teleported them the three of them to the first empty room she could think of, which was the war room.

Glimmer tried to catch her breath. “Gods, that was close. The last thing I need is to get Bow involved in this hysteria, you know how he gets with--“

“GLIMMER!” Adora grabbed both her arms and was shouting in her face.

“What?”

“YOU JUST TELEPORTED!”

“Oh, gods! It’s a reflex! You can’t just expect me to not do it! I’ve been doing it my whole life!”

“But think of the baby! That’s my little nibling in there!” Adora got down on one knee and spoke to Glimmer’s belly again. “Don’t worry, baby! Aunt Adora will protect you! I’ll keep reminding her and I’ll get your Daddy Bow to do it too and Aunt Catra—”

“Leave me out of this!” Catra said, hands up, backing away from the whole debacle.

“We don’t even know if I’m actually... you know!” Glimmer had started out shouting but lowered her voice when she realized that the last thing she needed was for anyone else in the castle to get wind of this because then she would never have a moment’s peace. “Adora. I love you like a sister but if you do not stop touching my belly and talking to it, I will kill you.” Adora got to her feet and looked ready to protest but Glimmer didn’t give her an opening. She continued in a harsh whisper. “This whole conversation is pointless anyway because we don’t actually even know if I’m pregnant!”

Adora looked thoughtful, which was never a good sign. “There’s probably a spell to detect pregnancy, right? Well, maybe you should ask your dad?”

“We are NOT asking my dad! Or my aunt! Do know the level of baby hysteria that would set off? Aunt Casta’s already been knitting enough onesies to clothe an entire army of babies!” Glimmer growled and started pacing. “There’s got to be some way to find out without involving anyone outside of this room. How do normal people find out if they’re pregnant? Not everybody’s got a family full of sorcerers.”

“Well, we could go to a healer.”

“Right, because that wouldn’t be all over the NewsVids by tomorrow morning if the Queen of Bright Moon went in asking for a pregnancy check. They already do a royal baby watch on the evening broadcast every night, that’ll send them into overdrive! There’s got to be another option.”

Catra exhaled. “I’ve got something. Just...hang tight for a minute. I’ll be right back.” She left the room. Glimmer stood with her arms crossed, feeling like she was going to scream or cry or maybe both at the same time.

Glimmer tried to pretend not to notice how Adora was watching her. If she tried to come over here and talk to her belly again, swear to all the gods...

Instead, Adora sat down in one of the meeting chairs. “I don’t get it. You said you were trying, right? So you wanted this. Why aren’t you excited?”

“I’m not... not excited it’s just... I can’t explain it! Let’s just find out if I even am and go from there, OK?” Glimmer kept crossing and uncrossing her arms.

“But why don’t you want Bow to know? Isn’t he, like, the person you should most want to talk to about this?”

“Because Bow worries! He’ll freak out and go overboard and...” Act a lot like you just did, Glimmer thought, but she didn’t voice it. Luckily, she was saved from having to say more when Catra came back in, shutting the door behind her.

“Here you go, Sparkles.” She handed her a plain brown stick. “I nicked it from Perfuma’s room last time she was here. She and Scorpia have a whole stash since they’ve been trying.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You pee on it. If there’s a little Sparkles in there, it grows a flower.”

Glimmer looked at the stick and then up at Catra again. “You’re joking.”

“Have a little faith, Sparkles! I know this is important to you and Arrow Boy. And dummy over here, apparently.” Catra punched Adora affectionately, who tackled her back and ruffled her hair until she threw her off, laughing. “It is kind of fun to think about, having a little kid running around here. Almost makes me want one of our own.”

“It does?” Adora turned to look at her, surprised.

“Yeah, I guess we should... talk about that at some point, shouldn’t we?” Catra twisted her tail around Adora’s leg. Adora gave Catra that look that had already saved the galaxy at least once before. Glimmer knew this was her cue to get out of here before the PDA really kicked into high gear.

“Well, I guess I’ll just go... pee on this twig.” This was so ridiculous and she couldn’t believe she was stressed enough about it that she felt like throwing up.

“Wait for us!” Adora disentangled herself from Catra and started to follow.

“No! I am absolutely NOT having an audience while I pee on a stick!” Glimmer whisper shouted. “I am going upstairs to do it in the privacy of my own room! Goodbye!”

“Wait!” Adora shouted before Glimmer could teleport out. “Glimmer...”

“What?

“WALK to your room.”

Glimmer made a frustrated noise and very deliberately reached for the doorknob and slowly exited the room the normal way without once taking her eyes off Adora.

Catra laughed as she closed to door behind her. “Good luck, Sparkles.”

—

Glimmer was lying on the bed in her and Bow’s room, staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing and absolutely everything at the same time. The stick was still in her hand, unpeed on. She just couldn’t make herself do it.

“There you are!” She felt the bed sink as Bow lay down next to her. She turned so she was facing him. He must have showered because he smelled nice and fresh and wasn’t nearly as gross as Adora had been. “Hey, so I’m sorry about this morning. I wasn’t trying to be a smartass or anything, I just wanted to make sure you realized what you’d grabbed because you don’t usually put pepper in your coffee and—”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize about that. You didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I’m just... not myself today.” She sighed.

Bow propped himself up on his elbow. “Everything OK?” He hesitated, then added. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want. Seemed like you were kind of trying to avoid me before.” He smiled, but there was clearly hurt behind it and she couldn’t stand that she’d made him feel like that. She shimmied closer to him and kissed him.

“I’m sorry about before. I was... freaking out. And I do want to talk to you, it’s just...” I don’t want you to freak out? Be weird about it? Make this even more difficult by being dramatic and emotional like Adora was? But if this was really happening, it was happening to him too, and she didn’t want to keep it from him.

“Glimmer?” He was watching her with a look so full of concern. And then suddenly she wanted to tell him everything.

She took a deep breath and then let all her words come out in a rush. “I’ve been feeling really weird and tired and emotional and I was forgetting stuff and Catra said, ‘Oh, maybe you’re pregnant” and I was like, ‘What?" and Adora was, just, completely out of her mind about it because she was so excited and I couldn’t get her to, like, back it up for a second, because we don’t even know if I am, you know, but she was already telling me I can’t use my powers and I can’t teleport because it might hurt the baby and then you came in and I panicked and I got us out of there but then she gave me this guilt trip about it because I teleported but I can’t just not teleport! I’ve been doing it my whole life! It’s like saying, ‘OK, just stop breathing for the next few months!’, but then I started freaking out because what if I’m being selfish and it could hurt the baby to use my powers? But I don’t even know if there is a baby in there or what and then Catra gave me this stick that I’m supposed to pee on to find out for sure one way or the other but I just can’t make myself do it.

“Because what if I am? I know we talked about it and we said we wanted it but I thought we were talking about, like, sometime in the future not RIGHT NOW. I mean, we haven’t even been married that long, and I thought we’d get more time, just the two of us, to... you know.” She met his eyes for the first time after that whole long speech and he was watching her, slightly wide-eyed, but not nearly as panicked as she would have thought given everything she just dumped on him.

“Wow. OK.” He exhaled, and it was adorable.

“Sorry. That was a lot.” She laughed. For some reason, telling him had made her feel better about it already.

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad you told me.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss her, and even after all this time it still gave her butterflies. “So let’s take this one thing at a time.”

“I know. I should just go pee on the stupid twig. Then we’d know. But what if I am?” She buried herself in his chest rather than look at him.

“OK, well, if you are then... we figure it out together. That’s what we said when we decided to do this, right?”

“But then it was just talk and now it’s feels so much more real! Oh, Bow, it’ll change everything!” She was crying, and she wasn’t even sure why.

He put a hand on her back and rubbed her gently. “It will change a lot, sure. But not the stuff that’s really important. And since when are you scared of rushing headlong into adventure?”

She looked up at his face. “You’re a lot calmer about this than I thought you’d be.”

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about it. Some research. Just trying to wrap my head around the practical aspects of it. Feel like it would be better to have a plan for the first time the baby teleports onto the roof or something.”

“Oh, gods, I hadn’t even thought about powers. What if the baby gets wings like my mom? It’ll be one thing if Adora or I are there, but you’re not going to be able to keep up with it alone!”

“That’s the kind of stuff I’ve been thinking about. I’ve been brainstorming a bunch of gadgets, ways to grab a kid safely, in case nobody with magic is around to help. Think of them as, like, babysitting arrows.”

Glimmer sat fully upright then and looked down at him. “You did not just say the phrase ‘babysitting arrows’ to me with a straight face.” He was shaking with laughter, but she wasn’t sure if it was because he was joking or at her reaction. She tried to keep a stern face but she couldn’t help but smile. “Bow! Under no circumstances will you be shooting arrows of any kind at our hypothetical babies!”

“I’m just trying to think out all the angles! When I feel like I’m prepared, I worry less.”

“But we can’t know everything that’s going to happen! We’re talking about magic here! It’s not exactly predictable.”

He stopped laughing and looked serious for a minute. “True. But we’re not going to be doing this alone. We’ve got both our families and our friends to help us out. Do you really think our dads or your Aunt are going to do anything other than spoil the heck out of this kid?”

“But what if Adora is right about using my powers! Even if I try my hardest, I’m not sure I’ll be able to go months without using them. And then if something happens to the baby, it’ll be all my fault!” She was hiding in his shirt again.

“Glimmer, look at me.” She shook her head against his shirt. He sighed. “Then listen at least. I did some research about that too. Lots of princesses have used their powers while pregnant with no problem. But I was kind of worried about it too because teleporting... it’s different from just shooting ice out of your hands or whatever, right? But did you know Sweet Bee’s mom can turn into an entire swarm of bees? And that she did it all the time when she was pregnant? And everything was fine!”

“Wow. That’s amazing. And kind of badass. Maybe we should stop blowing off their dinner invitations.”

He tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes. “I trust you. And I trust your powers.”

“That’s very sweet.” She sniffed and looked at his face, so openly adoring. Gods, she loved him so much. And he was going to be such an amazing dad. That she was absolutely certain of. “Now I’m actually going to be kind of disappointed if we aren’t.”

“Well, if it turns out that way, at least we can have fun trying.” He pulled her in for a kiss, one of those really deep kisses that still made her toes curl, and she decided maybe she could just take the test later.

After all, one more time could only increase their chances, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. [https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com](https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/)


End file.
